What Happens at Harvard
by colonelZ
Summary: Stays at Harvard.  Artemis finds himself bored in college, wishing for something new to provide entertainment.  He gets his wish in the form of a girl with some special  and magical  talents of her own.  Takes place as if TLC and beyond didn't happen.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Ok, I started writing this story a long time ago, before TLC. I just wanted to post it anyway and see how it goes. Don't freak out about my oc, it's not just: Artemis meets an appealing girl and has his first run in with hormones. It's more complicated than that. Artemis is definitely occ in this, it's been a while since I've read the books, sorry. The Holly and co will make an appearance in this story, it's not just a straight up romance, we'll get to the adventure in due time. TLC and beyond never happened, for now just enjoy the first chapter and let me know if you want me to keep working on the story._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. **_

**

* * *

**

****

Prologue

Artemis Fowl was annoyed. **Very** annoyed.

His roommate, Nick Salle, was happy. **Very** happy.

Artemis glared across the room towards his snoring friend.

The two had met at Saint Bartleby's; they'd been assigned as roommates.

It was a very aggravating situation for both boys.

In Artemis's mind, he was sharing a room with a complete imbecile that had no work ethic to speak of, and could serve no other purpose than to get in his way. Those assumptions were soon proven false, as Nick showed through various situations that he was brilliant and useful in his own right.

In Nick's mind, he was sharing a room with a freakishly pale kid who didn't even know what the word 'fun' meant, much less how to execute the activity. He soon discovered the useful advantage of a friend who could get classes and tests canceled often and easily.

As the year went on, they developed a truce of sorts. This truce caught the attention of administration, and so a tradition was started. All through high school, and undergraduate school Artemis and Nick had been roommates.

With Artemis's help, Nick had developed the beginnings of a work ethic, and had become somewhat responsible. He'd also been prepared to become one heck of a lawyer: via long arguments with Artemis on the purpose of physical recreation and often-enjoyable lapses in judgment.

With Nick's, Juliet's, and Butler's help, Artemis was no longer the pale teen who spent his days on the computer plotting international crimes. Now, he spent a decent amount of time outside, and was a fairly strong, active young man. Who happened to be trained in several different styles of self-defense. Angeline Fowl had insisted on it. If Artemis was to be allowed to attend graduate school over seas without the supervision of a Butler, then the boy would have to at least know how to defend himself.

And so, Saint Bartleby's most troublesome duo packed their bags for Harvard University, graduate school.

So far, college was proving to hold very few challenges.

Nick was perfectly satisfied with that fact. It gave him more time to explore the American life style, and more time to spend with his American girlfriend.

Artemis, however, was getting bored. He needed a challenge. Granted the work was harder than his previous schools, but it was still easy for someone of his intellect. At this rate he would have to go back to plotting international felonies just to occupy himself.

He exhaled loudly. Tomorrow was Friday and once again he would stay on campus while Nick went off to raise cane throughout the state.

Artemis Fowl fell asleep wishing something interesting would arrive on the college campus.

He got his wish.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Artemis yawned as he walked into his computer science classroom. He climbed five rows up the stadium style seating and sat down. After a few minutes of people watching Artemis directed his attention to the balding professor who was handing out what looked like a pretest.

He finished the work quickly, laying his head down on his desk to wait for the rest of his class to finish. Oh, how he hated being bored.

The rest of class was spent waiting for the professor to grade their tests. Artemis's classmates chattered around him, enjoying the chance to relax and talk. A few brave souls even attempted to strike up a conversation with him. They were quickly disappointed.

The professor stood, regaining the attention of the class. "Well, it looks like we're going to have a couple of experts in this class." The man declared, flipping through the graded tests.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. A couple?

The teacher continued, his monotone voice carrying easily through the room. "Mr. Fowl, Miss. Daniels, congratulations. Perfect scores to the both of you."

Murmurs broke out among the class as each person tried to locate the geniuses. Even Artemis glanced around the room, seeking the face of the other perfect score. That test hadn't been designed to allow students to ace easily. Whoever Miss Daniels was, she was smart, Artemis could grant her that much.

The class adjourned, and Artemis let the thoughts of the girl fade from his mind. He met Nick in the dinning hall for a quick lunch before heading off to his final class for the day.

Again the professor gave out a pretest.

Again the professor announced that there was more than one perfect score.

"Would Miss. Daniels and Mr. Fowl please stand up?" The wrinkled man asked looking up at the class through reading glasses that rested low on the bridge of his nose.

Artemis stood, turning his head casually to see a girl with long, wavy black hair rise from the back row. They both looked expectantly at the professor as he studied them.

The man cocked an eyebrow, wondering if he had cheaters on his hands or geniuses. From the scrutinizing stare he was giving them, Artemis assumed he'd decided on the former. "Congratulations, you both had perfect scores."

Artemis repressed a smirk, so the professor thought he was a cheater…interesting. Even more interesting was the fact the Miss. Daniels had managed to match his scores on two consecutive tests. She was smart, but Artemis would prove he was much smarter, if only to give himself something to do.

Nick found Artemis in the dinning hall, skimming through a pile of law books that lay spread out on the table. He also saw the security blue prints. Wonderful, Artemis had finally gotten so bored that he'd decided to plan some international endeavor that would more than likely be insane and illegal. He mentally sighed, there had to be a way to get this guy away from crime for a while.

He shoved aside some of the volumes in an effort to clear a place for himself to sit down. Artemis didn't even look up.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked as if he were talking to a naughty child who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Artemis looked up, an annoyed expression on his face. "It's not what you think. I have a paper to write for American justice class."

Nick remained unconvinced. Artemis never did research for schoolwork; it wasn't necessary. "Since when do you use library books for that? What happened to the good old fashioned internet?"

Artemis smirked. "It gives me something to do."

Nick exhaled loudly. "Okay, that's it. We're going out. Tonight. You, me, and Maddi. I refuse to allow you to be this pathetic; would it kill you to socialize with other people?"

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "Probably, I'm not going."

Nick stood up casually, stretching out his back. He looked at Artemis and grinned. "Okay, I'm going to leave you alone so you can finish your paper, but tonight Maddi and I are going out. We need a designated driver and you need to get off this campus. Be ready at eight because I'm taking you with us, should you refuse to come, I will follow you around for the next week and constantly annoy the crap out of you."

Artemis glared at him. This was a lose-lose situation. He groaned, "Fine, just go away."

Nick glared triumphantly, pulling out his phone as he walked out of the dining hall. Artemis was in store for more than just tagging along if he had anything to do with it.

Artemis scowled as he pulled into the parking space. Nick was grinning, his eyes scanning the parking lot and the loitering crowd for his girlfriend and her roommate. He quickly got out of the car and paused to make sure Artemis wasn't going to bolt before sauntering over towards the pair of girls.

Madeline Park grinned excitedly as she waited for the boys to reach them. Her roommate rolled her eyes, annoyed with the situation. Maddi ignored her, jumping into Nick's arms as he reached her. "You're late." She accused, faking a pout.

Nick smiled, "Not my fault, Artemis was the one driving."

At the exact same time, Artemis and Madeline's roommate rolled their eyes at the scene in front of them.

As the two love birds continued their greeting, which was now a silent one, Artemis turned his attention to Madeline's roommate who had been drug along for the exact same reason he had, a blind date.

The girl was sitting on the hood of a white mustang convertible, casually trying to occupy herself by watching the throng of people waiting to get into the party. Her black hair flowed across her shoulders and down her back, the wavy layers twirling in disorganized patterns. Her dark green eyes scanned the partygoers with little interest, her lips turned down at the corners in an annoyed frown.

Artemis's eyes widened. It was the girl from his Computer science and American justice classes.

He was still starring as she turned to look at him.

"So you're Artemis Fowl."

He nodded; hoping she hadn't noticed his mouth had been hanging open. The girl was easily the most beautiful creature on the earth, or under it.

She smirked, observing him. Artemis was suddenly glad Nick had forced him to wear more casual clothes.

Then she smiled genuinely at him, and stretched out her hand. "Allison Forrester Daniels, at you service. You can call me Dani if you like."

Artemis returned her smile, shaking her hand. "Artemis Fowl the Second."

She nodded and turned her attention to their roommates, who were starting to get a little animated. She snorted. "Shall we break up the love birds before they get arrested for indecent exposure?"

Artemis smirked. "Is it possible?"

Dani feigned resentment. "Of course it is." She turned her head toward the couple, taking a deep breath. "Hey Maddi! We're not in France! If you two start having sex in the parking lot someone's bound to start taping a porno."

Every male in line to enter the club looked over towards the couple.

Artemis snickered under his breath, as Maddi and Nick pulled apart abruptly.

Nick sent the guys in a line a glare. They quickly looked away.

Dani grinned triumphantly, bravely keeping eye contact with a furious Maddi, who was trying to fix her shirt and make her roommate spontaneously combust at the same time. It didn't seem to be working.

The ebony haired girl chuckled and slid easily off the car. "Calm down, it's not like you'll remember this in the morning."

Maddi blushed. "Whatever. The line's moving, let's go."

She grabbed Nick's arm roughly and the two stalked over to the crowd of hopeful partygoers.

Artemis leaned away from the car, walking up to stand next to Dani. "Well, should we join them?"

Dani turned to look at him. She cocked her head to the side, thinking about some unknown subject. She smiled lightly. "Yeah, for a little while at least."

Artemis cocked an eyebrow. "Just a little while?"

Dani laughed as they started walking towards the line. "This really isn't my type of club; I can only stand it for an hour or so."

"So what happens then? I'd guess you don't go back to the dorm."

"Nope, there's another place, out in the middle of nowhere really, that's more my style." Dani turned to face him as they got in line. "If you get as sick of this place as I do, you can come with me tonight."

Artemis nodded, "I'd like to, the music's giving me a headache already." If he'd been honest with himself he would have admitted that he'd go anywhere she asked him to go.

Dani sat next to Artemis at the bar, quietly nursing a margarita and a migraine. Artemis sat sipping on a beer, trying not to wince at the obnoxiously loud music.

Dani yawned, pushing away her newly empty margarita glass. "Okay, I'm bored. Do you want to bail with me?"

Artemis nodded, silently wondering how he'd heard Dani so clearly over the noise. He put away the question quickly however, and followed Dani out of the club.

He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as they walked out into the night air and the music faded. Dani turned around to laugh at him. "I guess that's not you're type of club either, huh?"

"Not really. Does the headache ever go away?" He asked as he rubbed his temple.

Dani grinned. "Not really, but after your BAC reaches about .05 you tend to forget you have one."

"Wonderful. So, where to?"

She turned back around, walking over to Nick's car and lifting the hood. "It's about half an hour from here; I wasn't kidding when I said it was in the middle of nowhere."

Artemis frowned as she reached into the engine compartment, disconnecting a few wires. "What are you doing?"

She looked up at him, the most adorable look of innocence on her face. "What? I don't want them driving home drunk!" She scowled. "Maddi'd probably kill somebody, whether it was her driving or Nick."

Artemis laughed, and watched as she continued disconnecting various engine parts. She leaned back and looked over her work. She grinned, satisfied, and closed the hood.

"Come on, we'll take my car," she smiled as she jingled the keys in front of his face.

He followed her over to her car. She sauntered round to the driver's side, unlocking it as she walked.

Artemis stopped at the passenger side door. "Are you sure you should be driving?"

Dani smirked. She leaned across the car, looking him directly in the eye. "Trust me, I'm a better driver drunk then most people are sober."

Artemis' head swirled, unable to break free from her gaze. It was like he suddenly had tunnel vision, and all he could see was the endless green pools that were Allison Daniels's eyes.

Her smirk widened into a grin, and she turned away, effectively releasing Artemis from whatever spell he'd been under. Her eyes shone brightly in the dim light, glittering with mirth. She leaned back, still smirking as if she knew exactly how much lust he was currently feeling.

The Irish genius shook himself out of his daze and obediently got in the car. Dani was still grinning as she put the mustang into gear.

* * *

_AN: Once again, there's a reason she can affect him like that. _

_Anyway, tell me what you think. I'm not entirely committed to this story, but if you want me to continue then review to let me know. _

_Review. Review. Review. Review. Do I need to say it again?_

_Please and thank you,_

_~colonelZ_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Hey! Thanks everyone for the reviews! Especially LovelyWickedDescet, it really helped a lot. I'm going to do my best to keep Dani from being a mary-sue. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter, let me know what you think. I don't normally write things like this so I'm a little nervous._

_**Disclaimer: not mine.**_

* * *

Dani pulled smoothly into a parking space, still humming along with the song on the radio as she turned the car off. She looked at Artemis as they got out. "So, how's my driving?"

Artemis shrugged. "I have to admit, you drive well. How much have you had to drink tonight?"

Dani grinned. "Not much, compared to what I'm going drink."

"Wonderful. And I don't suppose you're willing to give up the keys?"

"Not a chance."

Artemis sighed in defeat. Something he'd never done before; he blamed it on the alcohol.

They walked towards the building, silently enjoying one another's presence.

Dani smiled at the bouncer that guarded the doorway as they walked up.

"Hey Brad, how's it hanging this week?"

The bulky man looked up from his book; he raised an eyebrow at Artemis before answering Dani. "So, so. No idiot drunks yet, the night's been kind of boring for me so far. Who's your friend?"

She smirked. "His name's Artemis. He's Nick's roommate."

Brad nodded and opened the door for them. "All right, watch your step now, I've been looking forward to throwing a newbie out a window all week, got it?"

Artemis's eyes widened and he was suddenly unsure of whether or not to enter. Dani rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him inside. "He's kidding. He likes to scare people who've never been here before."

Artemis exhaled sharply. "Oh."

Dani just laughed and led pulled him inside. "Welcome to El Miro."

The first floor of El Miro was a book lover's dream. It was a bohemian looking café merged with a library and music store. Shelves of books and music filled the dim, calm atmosphere. Booths and tables were scattered throughout the room, but most of them were near the café area at the west side of the room. The air was permeated the scent of coffee.

It was a peaceful atmosphere, except for the fact that the floor was vibrating. "What is _that_?"

Dani shot him a wicked grin. "What, the vibration? That's the sixth floor."

"How is this going to be different from the last club?" Artemis scowled at her.

"Better music. Come on." She didn't give him a chance to protest as she promptly grabbed his arm and drug him towards the elevator.

"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why?"

"I don't dance."

Dani laughed as elevator doors closed. "Nonsense, everyone dances"

Artemis scowled again. "I'm not like everyone else."

"So I've noticed, Mr. Perfect Score. But that's not getting you out of this one. I detect a significant lack of carefree experiences in you. Plus, you're stuck in the elevator now."

"You sound too much like Nick for this to end well."

Dani happily ignored him bouncing on her feet eagerly as they arrived at the top floor.

When the doors opened, the sound hit Artemis like a solid wall. The deep beat of the current song drummed in his chest, his heartbeat melding with the music. Dani had been right, this was better music. It was a fast paced indie rock; the kind of sound that was loud, deep, and played your bones like tuning rods. It was fast paced without the head throbbing sharpness of computer altered tracks. The Irish genius begrudgingly admitted he liked it.

Dani tugged on his arm again, disrupting his daze. He let her lead him out of the elevator, smiling to match her wild grin. The entire room was one massive dance floor, with a bar lining each wall.

Artemis expected her to head straight for the dance floor after their elevator conversation; instead she led him to the nearest bar and ordered them both tequila shots. Artemis hesitated for a moment when she pushed his toward him. He wasn't the type to drink, he was with a girl he knew next to nothing about, and essentially stranded in the middle of nowhere. The smart decision would be to walk away now, and call a cab. Luckily, he'd had just enough alcohol at the first club to make the less-smart decision.

Three shots later Dani led him into the throng of people in the center of the room. His whole body stiffened. He didn't like being this close to people, and the amoeba like collection of bodies made him feel claustrophobic.

Dani had the nerve to laugh at him. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him flush against her. The song was half way in between fast and slow, the rhythmic beat permeating the air. Dani rolled her body against his, encouraging him to move with the beat.

Artemis scanned the people around him with an observant eye, studying the way they moved and tried to imitate their moves. The tequila from the bar was catching up with him, the pleasant buzz in his head increasing. He could feel his mind slowing down and it unnerved him greatly. He was normally fine with a beer here and there, but he'd never done tequila shots.

His dance partner huffed in frustration at his awkwardness. Honestly, how hard was it to let go for a couple hours? She leaned up next to his ear, "Don't think about it, just do it. Don't look at everyone else, look at me."

So he did. The rest of the room seemed to melt away, and Artemis found himself relaxing. His body moved more fluidly, matching the roll of her hips and the rhythm of her body. It was a fantastic feeling, one he decided he needed more of. He pulled her closer, letting his hands caress her hips.

Dani smiled and ran her hands through his hair, her hands making sure his gazed stayed focus on her. The song changed, and as the beat speed up so did the crowd. There was no room for though any more, just feeling and reacting. Artemis was beginning to realize he liked it significantly more than he thought he would.

Several songs and another couple shots later, the genius was feeling the full effects of the alcohol and Dani's lips were looking increasingly inviting. The green eyed girl was grinning like the Cheshire cat, her fingers exploring his chest and shoulders before weaving themselves through his hair again.

Finally, Artemis bent his head to run his nose along her jaw line before capturing her lips with his. She kissed back eagerly, pushing her body flush against his and pulling him deeper. He let his hands wander, exploring the curve of her body and the soft skin underneath the hem of her shirt.

They separated when the song changed again, the music slower and calmer. Artemis was completely dazed. Dani leaned her head on his shoulder, her embrace keeping him close as they continued to dance.

Another scan of the room revealed that the crowd was beginning to thin. People were starting to trickle out. He wondered how late it was, and discovered he hoped the night wasn't almost over. He let his arms tighten around Dani and rested his chin on the top of her head.

When the song ended, Dani pulled away gently, and started heading towards the elevator. As soon as the doors closed the noise of the club faded almost immediately. "We should get going. I don't want to be a part of the mass exodus that's going to happen after the last song."

He nodded, but couldn't help feeling a sense of disappointment. "What time is it?"

"A little after 3:30. Why," she said, moving closer, "not having any fun?"

Artemis grinned back at her. "Well, I seem to recall warning you that dancing wasn't really my thing."

She was right up next to him now, her eyes bright with mischief. "That's a shame, you're really not so bad."

"Yeah?" He hooked his fingers through her belt loops, pulling her closer. His hands quickly moved on to wandering up and down her curves.

"Yeah," she said, tilting her head up towards him, running her hands up his chest, "you wanna know what else you're not so bad at?"

"Tell me."

The elevator doors dinged open to the first floor, ruining the mood completely, and Dani huffed and pulled away, a scowl fixed on her features. Artemis glared heatedly at the offending machine as he followed after Dani towards the front doors.

* * *

_AN: Well, I hope you guys liked it. Please review and let me know how I did; comments, suggestions, you know the deal._

_Please, please, please review._

_~colonelZ_


End file.
